Gaming, movies, television shows, and friend information have become easier for children to access as more and more electronic media and electronic devices, both mobile and stationary, have allowed access to this content. Today's children spend a large amount of time engaged with television, personal computers, gaming consoles, portable gaming platforms, E-readers, the Internet, content providers such as Netflix™, cell phone voice and messaging communications, and mobile gaming.
Unfortunately for parents of these children, controlling access to electronic media has become very difficult. This is especially true for those parents that implement incentive based access to electronic media, e.g., allowing a child to play a gaming system, such as Wii® and Playstation® only when the child is doing well in school or has completed all of his/her chores.
Currently, the only ways parents are able to control access to electronic media and/or devices is by controlling their child's physical access to the electronic media or using a restricting password when the device allows it. These methods require the parent to monitor the child and the electronic device. Depending on the parent's availability, these methods require a lot of attention and time, resulting sometimes in non-implementation.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved system and method for controlling access to electronic media and electronic devices.